Lives Revisited
by JoLeigh
Summary: Freedom was what she wanted, but she didn't want it like this." Reuploaded to fix error. Please read and review... it's my first decent stargate poem. :)


**Lives Revisited  
** By JoLeigh  
  
With every gasp of dingy air  
Her heart slowly tightened.  
Inhales and exhales were short and quick.  
Her life had made her frightened.  
In a room in the depths of the mountain base,  
A woman cries in the dark.  
She lies in her bed, overcome by stress.  
She's lost her tiny spark.  
Freedom was what she wanted,  
But she didn't want it like this.  
To love life, not lose it.  
Her friends she would dearly miss.  
This freedom isn't true.  
The resistance to let go.  
It was against Air Force regulations.  
But why didn't she follow?  
She told herself those lies:  
_We were friends, that was it.  
_ She hoped she would believe.  
_There wasn't a relationship.  
_ Jack strode down the gray halls again,  
For this time it's be his last.  
He conjured up the memories  
Of how his life went by so fast.  
He had one thing left to do.  
He cracked open Sam's door.  
It was dark and she was sleeping.  
He made his way across the cement floor.  
With a click, the dim lamp lit.  
Sam squinted her tired eyes.  
She wondered what was happening.  
What she found took her by surprise.  
Knelt beside her bed was her Commanding Officer,  
Her friend and partner for life.  
He smiled, then with a look of concern,  
He asked, "Are you alright?"  
She propped herself upon her elbow,  
And wiped away a tear.  
She replied, "Not at all."  
"In time, life becomes clear.  
Don't be afraid to live.  
Don't even forget me.  
You will recover from your fall.  
You no longer have to flee."  
"I've lost so much lately.  
More important, I lost you.  
How can anyone deal with it?  
Please tell me what to do."  
She couldn't hold back the tears.  
She wished this wasn't right.  
He pulled her close to his body,  
And she held on with all her might.  
"I don't wanna wake up.  
Nothing is what it once was.  
And the scariest part about it.  
I know the source and the cause."  
"You can't go blaming yourself.  
Earth's fate was at stake.  
I'm surprised you didn't die.  
That was a lot of torture to take.  
Even at the captor's hand,  
You didn't give the secrets away.  
When Earth became victorious,  
You were able to see the glorious day."  
Sam's heart slowed down  
As she was held in Jack's embrace.  
She thought back to the day  
When she was saved by grace.  
"I don't wanna let go, Jack."  
"You have to move on, now.  
It's gonna be okay, Sam.  
I'll never be truly gone.  
I want you to fulfill your dreams  
I want to see you go far.  
I want you to trust in your destiny  
And reach farther than any star.  
We have to say good bye now"  
Sam reluctantly let go.  
She memorized his face  
As the light cast the perfect shadow.  
She could get lost in those eyes.  
Those deep oceans of chocolate.  
His smile was gentle and sweet.  
His face she'd never forget.  
But times will be different  
She won't see him again.  
Her life will be different  
Without her lover and her friend.  
Janet had died.  
She was the first to go.  
Then it all became a downfall  
Like a massive ball of snow.  
Daniel, the archeologist,  
Teal'c, the warrior  
Cassie had fallen ill  
Jack, the other victim of torture.  
"I have to take my leave."  
"Please, Jack, just a bit longer.  
It will make my last memory of you  
A whole lot stronger."  
"I will stay till you fall asleep.  
Till the end, your hand I will hold.  
Every breath that you take  
From the air will no longer be cold."  
She looked into his eyes  
Until the tiredness overtook.  
She gently rested her head on her pillow.  
And gave him one last look.  
"I love you, Jack.  
Thanks for stopping by."  
She tried to keep her voice control  
And prevent a whimpering cry.  
"I love you too, Sam.  
You're gonna be well-treated by life.  
This pain will soon dissipate.  
No longer will be induced by this strife."  
He waited until she was sleeping  
To let go of her hand.  
With a click he turned the light off  
And finally took a stand.  
He breathed in once again.  
Walked across the cement floor.  
He thought about his life with her  
And passed through the door.  
Greeting him was their closest friends.  
He smiled at them as they smiled back.  
"She's gonna be fine," he said.  
"Are you sure, Jack?"  
"Of course Daniel, don't worry.  
Everything is all right.  
I told her to live her life now.  
She doesn't have to fight."  
They walked through the halls.  
For this time it'd be their last.  
Sam would have to make a life for herself.  
But most of her troubles are past.  
They walked and talked about their lives.  
Some of the stuff they left behind.  
They conjured up the memories  
Of how their lives turned out just fine.  
  
~*~&~*~   
  
A/N: Is it good? If so I'll write more poetry. This was my first whack at a decent poem that I actually put effort into. Feedback please, I need it if I'm gonna write more.  


(C) JoLeigh 2004  



End file.
